


Treacherous

by PureAnarchy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAnarchy/pseuds/PureAnarchy
Summary: There have been rumors swirling around Starkiller Base. Whispers that Supreme Leader Ren and Emperor Hux has taken a bride.But, who is she and why are they keeping her a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

There have been rumors swirling around Starkiller Base. Whispers that Supreme Leader Ren and Emperor Hux has taken a bride. They needed a mother, someone, to carry on their bloodline.

People wondered about the poor girl. Was she brought in this marriage by choice or force? Most people assume the latter because no has seen her?

Well, no sightings that have confirmed. People who claimed to see her talk about her beauty.

Hair black as Kylo Ren’s supposed soul, with lips a crimson as his lightsaber. Her eyes have apparent sparkle.

She had a warmth and a sense of kindness to her — something unheard of on Starkiller base.

* * *

 

The Emperor had a long stressful day, running Starkiller by himself in Rens absence. Less stressful than when they were at war with resistance, but that victory only came with a couple of day of peace and rest.

Despite his stressful day he was happy, Ren was coming home today and was able to see you finally after a really long day.

On his way back to his chambers. He saw you. You were sitting there in the window, staring at the stars. He watched briefly from a distance

You were not supposed to be there. Well, you were able to leave your room. But you were not supposed to stay in one place on the ship for too much time. For your protection, not for control. The emperor then realized you looked worried. He looked at his watch. Ren should have been an hour ago.

 "I understand that you are the Emperor, but it's impolite to stare." You spoke to him. Without looking away from the window. His red eyebrow arched.

"Did you feel me through the force?" You chuckled.

"No, you have a very distinct smell."

"Ah, I smell?"

"No, my Emperor, you have a smell. Your cologne. The fresh bergamot and rich vetiver can be smelled a mile away."

"Are you flirting with me, that indecent of soon to be married women." You chuckled again. Stood up and turned around looked him deep in his piercing blue eyes, placing her hands carefully on his chest.

"On what planet does stating someone has distinct smell constitutes as flirting. Please inform me, my gallant emperor. I would never want to offend my betrothed…s " She said as she moved her hands up and down his chest.

"Betrothed...s, you need to watch your tongue, or you will be punished" He stopped for a moment as stormtrooper walked by "Your Grace." She removed her hands briefly and returned them once he out of sight. He paused again; she continued to move her hands up and down. He swallowed his breath. " You know very well that we are not supposed to touch in public."

You crooked her eyebrow " I am pretty sure our Supreme Leader and you stated you two couldn't touch me public. You two never said I could not touch you."

"Y/ N" You moved your face closer to his and whispered, "Yes, my Emperor ." You removed your hands. He swallowed hard again. " If you want to continue to wait for Ren, please put back on your hood."

"As you wish Emperor?" You put back on her hood and sat back down. He sat next to you.

"May, I ask a question."

"You May"

"When does it get easier?"

"It doesn't " You took a deep breath, even though the emperor himself was not sensitive with the force. He could feel your sadness and anxiety.

"Why do we need to send him you two should have thousands of soldiers to send in his place?"

"None are as good as him. Unfortunately," You rested your head on his shoulder, for that first time in that night you felt at peace. Too bad it did not last long, you moment was interrupted by his radio

"Duty calls, my love" he got up and kissed you on the forehead. But, before he left, he had to ask you a question.

"Do you worry this much when I am away?"

"Of course, but you have never been this late." He smiled, and with that, he walked away.

After the emperor left, you continued to wait for the Supreme Leader. You stared at the stars. You are intrigued by their beauty in the mystery. You thought about the different people out there living their lives? What else is out there?

You don't remember much before your time on Starkiller base. You remember waking in a hospital bed, scared and your heading throbbing. A medic droid asked for name, and for the life of you, you could not remember. You could not even remember the letter your name started with.

Your thoughts were quickly interrupted; you heard the sound of his steps, his breathing under his helmet. He was finally home.

  
You continued to look at the window you badly wanted to jump in his arms. But, that was not allowed, and you already broke protocol with Emperor. You knew he was there, and he knew you knew he was there. You tried to project to him your concern, your worry, and how happy you were that he was back.

  
Sometimes you wish you were also force sensitive so you can also know what he was thinking. He walked closer to you; he was close as he can be behind you without touching you. Then suddenly though enter head to head back to your chambers. You knew it was put in there by him

  
“As you wish” you meddled under your breath, and began your way back to your shared bedchambers.


	2. Void

You walked towards your bed chambers, Ren following you back, always 20 paces back. He was always more reserved than Hux, always keeping his distance in public.

You shared bedchamber was relatively big each one of you had individual bedrooms with your refreshers, with shared living room, and kitchen. So that you all could have your space when wanted. There was also a larger bedroom where all you were frequent visitors together. 

When you got to the door of your bedroom, you looked back to see Ren, but he was not there. You waited a minute for him to catch up, but he never came. After awhile, you felt your knees week, and you were overwhelmed with exhaustion.  You opened your door with your handprint and passed out on your bed and you knew this was by his doing,

* * *

 

The emperor was back in his office. He is dealing with the ambassador from another planet trying to negotiate another trade deal. It did bother him to a certain degree how political his job was now. 

He missed being a general; he missed the pressure and excitement.

Even, though they were rulers of the majority of planets on the known regions, a few planets instead of surrender offered a truce.  They had resources the First Order needed, and it was not worth the fight or any further bloodshed. 

“What Happened to our agreed upon price? “The emperor argued over the phone.

“You promised us a price of 10 credits less a unit.” He continued.

“This is not a matter of affordability, this a matter of you hold your end of the bargain.”  The emperor scalded. However, scald quickly turned into a smile because Ren came into the office.

“Yavin, again,?” The emperor nodded. There was continued yelling on the other side of the phone.

“Tell them we deal with during tour next face to face meeting, where we will discuss our truce. Then hang-up.”  This also bothers the emperor a certain degree. The Emperor and The Supreme are equal partners, no one has more power or day than others. However, their job duties separate. Hux was the diplomat, the delegator, the businessman, whereas Ren was the muscle for anyone, who stepped over the line.

However, the emperor did as he was told and hung up the communicator.

“There are not going to be happy.”

“I am aware, but that a problem for next week. We have more important matters to discuss.”

“What did you find out on your mission.”

“That planet was abandoned and seemed like it was abandoned for years. It was like a giant explosion went off; there were no life forms other than plants that were no more than four years old.”

“ So the doctor and  I were right she was not from there?”

“I mean; it is possible that she was born there. But, you two are probably right.”

“So, it was a waste.”

“Yes, Armitage it was a waste.”

“I’m sorry I do not agree with these foolish quests. Does it matter where she is from, we knew her background was mysterious when we chose her, instead of a paid  surrogate.”

“You think this is a matter of where I want to know where she is from because it is not.”

‘Then what is this all about?”

“The force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. Everyone has it. Some people have a better innate talent for it, or they are more sensitive. But everyone has it. Everyone except her, and that concerns me.”

“If this is such a big deal, why didn’t this concern you from the beginning. You chose her.”

“That’s why I choose her. She intrigued me; I originally thought it was something that could be explained away, something tied with amnesia. But, I was wrong, for her to be severed from the force, there must be a reason. There is a wall there creating a void. Which is something extremely difficult to do.”

“Do you think she did it?”

“I don’t know. Some people used it as torture, some a type of punishment.  Some people choose to do themselves, for protection. But if she did herself, she is extremely powerful. But, that part as of right now does not matter. I’m more concerned about why?  The void makes her undetectable, forgettable.”

“Forgettable?” He questioned.

‘What does she look like, Armitage.?”

“What?.”

“What does she look like? What color are her eyes, her hair color?”

The redhead man did not answer. He was so confused. How can be such a simple question be so hard?  He has spent this past year with the women, and he was such detailed oriented. He could not recall her eyes color when he only just saw her hour ago.

“That’s the force void. It neutralizes her appearance, so you can’t recall what she looks like. “ If someone did that to her, then they did not want her to be found. If she did herself or someone did to her, she does not want to be found.”

“So what is your concern, Ren, she is protected then?”

“The void will not protect, her from photos.”

“ So once she becomes Queen, she will no longer be in hiding… I just can’t Ren… I don’t know why you have not told me this sooner. She has been with us for almost a year. ”

“I’m sorry I should have told you more from the beginning. We weren't supposed to fall for her; she was supposed to be an incubator and nothing more. But we did. My research was incomplete and incredibly hard to come by a force  void is rare and nearly unheard of phenomenon,”

“ So what do we do now?”

“ I don’t know”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more of an informational chapter, than entertaining


End file.
